Rumble Road
Rumble Road also known as Street Race to the Death'''On Youtube'' ''is the fourth episode of Season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High. Johnny Spells and his gang take it to the streets. Gorgug has road rage. Fig flips the script. Plot The episode begins with the Bad Kids speeding down the highway in Johnny Spells' hot rod, being chased by the Tiefling biker gang. Johnny is the first to act, putting Riz under a suggestion spell and telling him to pull the car over. Fabian acts next, shooting Tony Tenari with his crossbow. Gorgug goes into a rage and makes a move to attack Johnny Spells' motorcycle, but it does not do much damage. Riz tries to convince Fig to pull the car over due to Johnny's suggestion spell, but she turns the radio up higher and ignores him. Adaine uses her Identify Spell to examine the stolen crystal. The spells confirms that it is the palimpsest, a dream crystal (used for storing data) that has had its oversight arcana scraped away and she is able to sense a person trapped inside Fig's sees that there is an intersection coming up, and makes the decision to maintain the speed of the car (as to not let the biker to catch up), but lay on the horn to warn other drivers. Fig then casts Sleep on Johnny Spells' gang, causing Tony Tenari and Billy Hellmouth to fall asleep and fly off the road, killing Tony. Fig then looks in the rear-view window, winks at Fabian and gives him Bardic Inspiration.' The bikers attempt to retaliate, but only one manages to get a hit on Fabian, poisoning him. Another biker throws a Molotov cocktail at the car, causing the entire party to take fire damage. Kristen casts Bane on Johnny Spells and two other members of his gang. Adaine uses her divinatory magic to cause him to automatically be affected by Kristen's spell. Bruno Lake-O-Fire is one of the two members who are affected by the spell. As the Bad Kids and the biker gang approach the intersection, a halfling family in a car on their way to get ice-cream, pull into the intersection. Fig swerves to miss the car, as do most of the Tieflings, except for Billy who makes a full-on collision with the vehicle but is able to do a flip off of his bike and onto the back of Johnny's hot rod. As Johnny's suggestion spell fades on Riz, he attempts to use the same spell on Fig, who resists its effects to continue driving. Fabian attempts to hurt Billy but misses and Kristen makes a comparison between his flowery way of talking and the tieflings. Gorgug also attempts to take a swing at Billy and Riz tries to shoot him in the dick but both attacks miss. Adaine casts Ray of Sickness on Johnny, using her high divination roll in the process. Johnny becomes poisoned in the process. Fig continues to cruise and lay on the horn. She casts Vicious Mockery on Billy, and winks at a confused and raging Gorgug, giving him Bardic Inspiration. Billy attacks and hits Gorgug. Two Tieflings try to attack Fabian, but miss. One hits Gorgug and poisons him as well. Kristen casts Bless on Fig, Gorgug and Riz. As the fight continues down a steep curve, Fig continues her streak of successful driving, lighting up a clove in celebration. Johnny Spells attacks Adaine using acid magic. Fabian stabs Billy through the head, skewering and killing him and Gorgug takes a successful swing at Hot Hands O'Malley. Riz shoots Hot Hands with his gun, causing him to go off the side of the road and instantly killing him. Adaine attempts to cast Witch Bolt but is so unsuccessful on the attack that she instead damages the car, causing something in the engine to break. Fig decides to floor it onto the highway. Scorching Ray flips onto the hood of the hot rod and hits Fig in the head. One of the other bikers tries to take a shot at Adaine and misses but another successfully hits Fabian. Kristen hits Barry Barbazu with her staff who, prompted by Gorgug, begins to process the fact that his friends are dead, but quickly gets over it. Now on the highway, Johnny Spells realises that he's going to have to have to start casting attacks at his stolen car but misses. Fabian attacks Ray with his crossbow, badly injuring him. Gorgug attacks Johnny Spells with his hand axe, hitting him in the chest. Riz then shoots Johnny Spells using Fury of the Small' '(alternatively titled ''Fury of the Ball), to do extra damage. Adaine uses mage hand to throw dust in Johnny Spells' face. Fig tries to rip a sick U-Turn, to try and knock Ray off the car and start driving at Johnny but the car fully fishtails and tumbles down the highway. Fig manages to cast Healing Word on Adaine and as the car flips, everyone in the party takes some sort of damage. Scorching Ray gets crushed under the car and killed but Fabian is able to leap gracefully out of the car, ready to fight. As the bikers approach to fight, Fabian takes a swing at Barry, killing him. Kristen gets out from under the car and uses Preserve Life and Healing Word to help heal Fabian, Adaine, and herself. Johnny Spells makes a failed eldritch blast on Fabian, and Fabian uses Action Surge to fire his crossbow twice on Johnny. The first attack is a critical failure, but hearing his father's voice in his ear, the second hits, killing Johnny Spells. Gorgug gets out from underneath the car, takes a reckless attack at Bruno, killing him as well. The Bad Kids run away from the car, in case it explodes. They run to Johnny Spells' body to investigate for any clues or why Johnny Spells did not fuck. Gorgug and Fabian lose their poisoned condition. Fig plays a Song of Rest. Fabian becomes the new owner of Johnny Spells' motorcycle. The Bad Kids also find out that Johnny Spells was a warlock and take his warlock's phylactery, a switchblade comb. They also find a fresh burner crystal and a little black book with the names of some of the missing girls. Johnny also has something called "T-Time" scheduled once a month. Riz throws up. The [Cubbys|family of halflings pulls up next to the Bad Kids and offers them a ride. The group convinces the family to go get ice-cream and the episode ends. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * Tony Tenari * Billy Hellmouth * Scorching Ray * Hot Hands O'Mally * Bruno Lake'o'fire * Barry Barbazu * Johnny's Infernal Motorcycle * Family of Halflings Returning * Johnny Spells Mentioned * William Seacaster * Penelope Everpetal * Sam Nightingale * Penny Luckstone Category:Fantasy High